Judith Grimes (xAlice)
I don't own the rights to this character nor the Walking Dead. This is my own canon divergence of Judith Grimes, and I own the ideas that were used in the making. Currently -- her blog is under construction. Judith Grimes is a female child character on The Walking Dead. She was born on November 4th in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Judith is the daughter to the late Lori Grimes and is also a part of the Grimes family. Due to complications revolving her conception, Judith's biological father has yet to be confirmed. It could be former leader, Shane Walsh, or it could be current leader, Rick Grimes. The situation behind it is simply because Lori thought that Rick, her husband, was dead at the time and in the process of healing, decided to have a sexual relationship with Shane. Nonetheless, Rick firmly told Shane that the baby growing inside of Lori was his, only because he was married to her. Even if Shane happened to be confirmed as her biological father, Rick still accepts hr as his own. Unfortunately, it has yet to be confirm by any of the show-runners or creators. Post Apocalypse Lori Grimes did not intend on having a child in the middle of their apocalypse -- mostly because she couldn't bear to raise them in that environment or wish that upon anyone. After finding out that she was pregnant, she attempted to have an abortion by having a fellow camp member, Glenn Rhee, go on a supply run to grab her morning after pills. Unfortunately, after having a fight and revealing her pregnancy with her husband, Rick Grimes, she threw them up. This resulted in sparing Judith's life instead of executing it. During her birthing, Lori Grimes had suffered from placenta abruption. At first -- it was supposed to result in Judith being a stillborn or dying upon her arrival to the world, but because of Lori's pleading to Maggie cutting her open in a cesarean manner, Judith's life was spared once again. Unfortunately, Judith had never gotten to know her mother outside of a photograph, because Lori died of shock upon being cut open. Carl Grimes, Judith's possible older brother, was present at her birth. Before Lori had Maggie cut her open, she had a teary goodbye to her son and pleaded for him to not let the world change him. While Maggie was tending to Judith and getting ready to leave -- Carl tended to Lori's wishes and shot her body in the head, so that Lori wouldn't come back as a walker. Killed Victims * Lori Grimes (indirectly) Appearances Trivia * Skyler Wexler ( who portrays the current Judith Grimes ) also plays an immune child on the ongoing show called Orphan Black. The immune child on that show was named as Kira Manning. **Kira was only considered immune -- or impossible -- simply because Sarah Manning was supposed to be rendered infertile to her being a clone, but was able to conceive Kira. **Judith was considered immune -- or impossible -- simply because Judith was born and raised in the apocalypse, which eventually led her to having an immunity to all kinds of illness. *Judith will be considered an orphan if Shane Walsh is confirmed as her father. *Judith shares some in common with Hope Mikaelson on The Originals. **Both Judith and Hope's mothers suffered from placental abruption mid-birthing. **Both mothers were killed in birthing. **Both are considered impossible. **Both were shown at birth and also shown growing up. *